Neon
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Strange creatures known as Diclonii are slaughtering humans. One Diclonius manged to escape his imprisonment and is rescued by a pair of college students living at a nearby inn. Unfortunately, he develops amnesia, not remembering who he is or what he's done. With a new identity, he slowing blends into society. However, his happy home won't last for long. Some genderbent characters.


**(A/N: Hello, everyone! Yes, I know.** _ **Another**_ **new story. But hear me out. This story has been rolling around in my head for years, since I started writing fanfics on this site. But I never really got around to writing it...until now. This is an Elfen Lied fanfiction. Yep! Writing in a new fandom. However, this would more than likely be the** _ **only**_ **Elfen Lied fanfic I would write, only because it was an idea I had for a** _ **very**_ **long time and could never get rid of, no matter how hard I tried. And I've tried. Okay, time for me to break some ground rules.**

 **One, Lucy and Kouta are going to be genderbent. Why? Because I love genderbent characters! And two, considering what has been writing of Elfen Lied stories so far… It would be pretty unique as there are no other Lucy/Kouta genderbent fanfics [and I know, I checked three times]. So, I would take great honor in being the first one. 'Lucy' would be called 'Lucifer' [since Lucy is just a female version of Lucifer anyway], and 'Kouta' would be called 'Yuki'. And 'Nyu' [referring to Lucy's innocent side] would be called 'Nya' [the male equivalent]. And also Yuka would be genderbent as well...just keep the love triangle status quo [I mean, it was the reason Lucy murdered Kouta's family in the first place]. 'Yuka' would be called 'Kaoru' in this story. Don't worry, both names mean the same thing.**

 **Two, this is retaining back to the genderbent characters. Lucifer would practically be the same as Lucy, just, you know, male. I don't think I need to change anything really. Character and backstory are already perfect as is. Although Yuki and Kaoru would be different. Yuki and Kaoru** _ **won't**_ **be cousins, but childhood friends.** _ **I don't like incest, okay**_ **?! Speaking of Yuki, she'd would be very different Kouta. So much so that she might as well be an OC rather than just a female version of Kouta because her character would be...largely different from Kouta. I'm not going to explain in order to avoid spoilers. The only thing she would have that are remotely similar to Kouta would be the whole 'family murdered by close friend' and the resulting amnesia because of it. Everything else about Yuki would be original, from personality to motivation and everything in between. Honestly, Yuki is probably the reason this story got delayed** _ **so long**_ **. Trying rough draft after rough draft to develop her. And finally Kaoru. As I mentioned before, Kaoru is Yuki's childhood** _ **friend**_ **, not** _ **cousin**_ **. Kaoru would be kind of different from Yuka, too. For one, he wouldn't be overly clingy with his only thoughts revolving 'Yuki, love me' or 'Yuki is stupid for not loving me'. He's going to have his own character and personality too. Really, he's not even a male version of Yuka either. You could consider him an OC as well, if it wasn't for the fact of his Yuka like backstory.**

 **Three, all the incest and phedophilic relationships would be taken** _ **out**_ **of the story. Do I really have to explain why? I** _ **don't**_ **write about things I'm not comfortable in! So, yeah, no Mayu/Bando and no Nana/Kurama. They would strictly have a father/daughter like relationship throughout. And it's the reason why Yuki and Kaoru are childhood friends instead of cousins.**

 **This is rated M for obvious reasons. This** _ **is**_ **Elfen Lied. So, things like nudity, violence, dark, and sexual themes** _ **should**_ **be expected it. I'm going to try to make the story somewhat original. Of course, it's going to follow plot point after plot point, but the things leading up to those plot points would be somewhat different from the manga or anime. And yeah, this would follow the manga instead of the anime.**

 **Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. Their ages, regarding Yuki, Kaoru, and Lucifer would be different. They would be slightly older than their manga counterpart. Yuki and Kaoru are twenty one and Lucifer would be twenty two. Yuki and Kaoru are already living together at Maple Inn [no, they are not in a relationship] and are in their third year in college. And they would slightly older in their backstory as well. Instead of ten year olds, they are thirteen and fourteen, respectively. So, basically they are young teenagers instead of just children. And Lucifer's and Yuki's interactions would be longer in the backstory than Lucy's and Kouta's was. Instead of a week, I'd give them all summer, all of two months. That's enough time to develop an implied relationship. Well, at least, give a more than enough reason for Lucifer to fall in love with Yuki instead of the whole 'he played with me for one day and now I'm madly in love with him' vibe of Lucy's backstory. Yeah, I know she has a legitimate reason, but, hopefully, you get what I'm aiming at. And there's also a** _ **reason**_ **I aged them up a bit, and you'll find out why as you read the story. No spoilers.**

 **So, yeah… Without further ado, here's the first chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Elfen Lied.)**

* * *

Falling Bird

How did it come to this?

How did everything become so messed up?

The red headed man stared helplessly at the heartbroken, dark haired woman before him. Seeing that look of agonizing pain and soul shattering sadness on her face made his heart swell up with tremendous guilt and remorse.

The gun she was holding was trembling terribly in her hands, showing how broken and shattered she was. Her blue eyes were wide with agony and a heart wrenching misery. Grief filled tears of overwhelming depression and sorrow would stop falling from her pale skinned face.

Seeing this tragic and broken woman before him made the red headed man fill sorrow and remorse for what he's done to her. The awful mistake he made. Something that could never be taken back. That look of heartbreak on the woman's face would be something engraved in his heart for the rest of eternity.

The was nothing but silence as they both stared at each other, nothing but the feeling of sorrow and grief between the two. The only sounds were the rushing water of the ocean as it crashed against the surface of the beach, and the sounds of the black haired woman's non stop sobbing. Her many tears gliding down the sides of her face as they hit the sandy ground below, soaking the ground until a small splash of soaked up puddle was formed.

He never wanted to… He never wanted to hurt her. This wasn't wanted he wanted. This wasn't his intention. She was the _last_ person he would ever think to harm in any way.

The sound of his own heart beating miserably against his chest reminded him of what an utter monster he was. To hurt this woman so terribly. Nothing he could say could refuse the damage he did. No amount of apologizes could ever fix the mistake he made. He had made many mistakes in his life, but none of it was as unforgiving and soul crushing as this.

Looks like his dream was just that. Just a dream. He would never have her. He would never have her heart. In his obsessive attempt to obtain it he had done the unthinkable. Now, the results was staring at him dead in the face. All imagines of them getting married, having a family together was completely annihilated because of his selfish foolishness.

He could take none of it back. He was just silently waiting for her to pull the trigger on the gun. If dying by her hands would wash away the immense amount of guilt he felt, of his sins against her, even just a little, he would gladly die by this woman's hands.

He wasn't naive enough to believe it wouldn't come to this one day. He always knew he would have to face retribution. He just… He just wished he had more time to be with her, to hear the woman's delightful laughs and to see her beautiful smiles.

He was a damn fool! This wasn't want he intended. This wasn't what he wanted! The only thing he desired was to stay by her side forever.

All Lucifer wanted was Yuki's love.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I just want to let you know that this is a slow burner. No because of a need to time to write chapters for the plot, but because… I don't know how often I'd update this. I've already have a rough draft of sorts for most of the chapters, just need to edit them and fine tune them. So it all depends how focused I am on this story compared to many other stories.**

 **I decided to do something different and start the story with a flash forward. I was originally going to use the infamous first ten minutes of the anime or the first chapter of the manga, but I decided that would be redundant. I might just skip it all together. If you want to see...just rewatch/reread what I said and just imagine Lucy as a man instead of a woman. Basically the same thing, just genderbent.**

 **Well, leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
